Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are useful for indoor and outdoor illumination, as well as other applications. Many such applications would benefit from improved technology for producing uniform LED illumination.
A need exists for a system of modular LED units that can be readily integrated with one another to provide a one- or two-dimensional array with the number of units in the array selected according to parameters of a specific installation or application. A need further exists for a system that can distribute electrical power among modular LED units in such an array. A need further exists for a system that can manage light from each LED unit in the array so the array provides uniform, consistent, and/or ambient lighting. A capability addressing one or more of such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support effective deployment of LEDs for lighting and other applications.